May I Have This Dance?
by JessieBess
Summary: A series of unrelated chapters of stories involving Sybil, Thomas and/or Sybbie. Chap 3 Thomas and a very pregnant Sybil have a conversation. New Chapter 4 Sybbie wants to give a surprise to her father but Thomas ends up surprised.
1. Chapter 1

It was the kind of evening that Thomas hated. That the servants had been up before dawn and no matter how late their evening was would be up again tomorrow by dawn wouldn't of course faze this crowd most of whom now filed into the grand salon lured by the sounds of the band's opening number.

Since the family could no longer afford the number of footmen to properly handle a dinner and dance this size, even the housemaids had been pressed into extra duties. Now under the watchful eyes of Mrs. Hughes, the housemaids, much to the consternation of Mr. Carson, cleared away the last remains of the dinner, while Mr. Carson supervised Thomas and the other footmen who circulated in the grand hall offering drinks. In a few hours the trays of drinks would be supplemented with trays of canapes and cheeses and then in the final hour of the party tea and coffee along with sweets would be on offer in the dining room.

Thomas had just handed a tray of empty glasses and plates discretely to one of the housemaids at the green baize door and was taking a short break before circulating again with another tray of drinks when his sight drifted up to the balcony. For a moment he thought he was seeing a ghost. He quickly shut his eyes thinking the sight of her would be gone when he opened them again but when he did she was still there.

He stared at the small figure dressed in white sitting on the floor, each of her hands wrapped around one of the ornately carved spindles and her face peeking out between those spindles watching the dancers on the floor below her. It took another moment or two for him to realize that of course it wasn't her but her daughter.

It had been a night much like this one with dancing in the grand salon only then the music had strictly been waltzes so unlike the jazzy numbers being played by this band. The family had been much richer then and he was just one of ten or twelve footmen attending to the needs of the family and their party guests. He had stopped for a minute to take a break from his constant wandering around the room carrying a tray of drinks. Standing off to the side where he hoped to be unnoticed, he was just looking around the room enjoying the music when something made him look up at the balcony.

He knew he shouldn't have been surprised to see her there watching the scene below; after all the party had been the talk of the house for days if not weeks. Even she had talked about it. While her sister Lady Mary occasionally made visits to Mr. Carson's office, little Lady Sybil was the only family member whose presence below stairs was not so rare. Usually she was using the servants entrance as a way in or out of the house while evading her nanny but even then she'd briefly stop and say hello to whoever was sitting in the servants hall before dashing out the door. There were also times when she wandered downstairs for milk and biscuits and she'd sit happily at the servants table and talk to whoever was there. Thomas thought she was probably the only family member who actually knew the names of most of the servants.

It had been just such an occasion when Thomas had entered the servants hall to find Lady Sybil sitting at the big table contentedly eating a freshly made scone with cream and strawberry jam lavishly spread on it. He chuckled to himself when she turned to look at him, a big grin spreading across her face which was speckled with little dabs of strawberry jam.

"Hello Thomas" she said. "Have you had one of these scones? They really are most delicious."

"I'm sure we'll have some with our tea" he responded before adding "that is if there's any left."

At that she raised her left hand to her cheek, spreading even more jam on it. "Oh" she exclaimed and then looked down at her plate.

She looked back up at him, her blue eyes full of alarm. "But I've only eaten one!"

As he sat in the chair beside her he stated "then I'm sure we'll have enough" then laughing he added "provided you don't eat anymore."

After glancing around the room, he leaned towards her whispering "I think Mrs. Patmore makes extras just so you can have some."

She giggled at his remark.

"So why are you sitting here alone eating scones?"

"Eating a scone" she corrected him.

He laughed. "A scone then."

She sighed deeply which rather amused him.

"From lunch time tomorrow I'm not allowed to leave the nursery." She looked up at him her lower lip quivering. "Does that seem fair to you?"

"So what did you do to bring this on?" It was well known among the servants that Lady Sybil's penchant for adventure often led her into trouble but unlike his own childhood her punishments were never with a wooden rod.

"I didn't do anything" she answered defiantly. It amused him that she could at times sound so much like the uppity Lady Mary or even the Dowager.

"It's the party" she said as if that should explain everything.

"The party?" he couldn't keep the puzzlement out of his voice.

This time she looked at him as she once again sighed deeply. "I'm not to get in the way of the pre … prep …pre …" she slightly nodded her head and smiled as she finally remembered the word. But just as quickly her smile faded "preparations. Nor am I to participate in the party."

"Oh Thomas I would so love to listen to the music and see the dancing even if I can't dance myself."

When he looked up and saw her sitting at the balcony railing he had to chuckle. Lady Sybil wasn't one to let something stand in her way. He looked around to ensure that Mr. Carson's attention was engaged somewhere else and then he quickly opened the green baize door. Taking the stairway upwards he came out on the balcony floor and very quietly proceeded down the corridor until he was only a couple of feet from her.

"May I have this dance?"

His voice startled her and she turned towards him alarm. When she saw it was him she smiled.

He reached out his hand "My Lady would you care for this waltz?"

"Thomas!" he wasn't sure if it was the tone of the voice or the tray that was suddenly thrust at him that brought him back to the present. As he once again circulated around the room he kept glancing up to the balcony and to the little girl sitting there watching the party below. When his tray was empty he didn't take it to be refilled instead, holding the empty tray, he boldly walked up the stairs thinking that if anyone called him he could say he thought he saw someone needing assistance.

As he reached the top of the stairs Sybbie turned in his direction. He couldn't get over how much she looked like her mother. It wasn't just the dark brown hair or the bright blue eyes but also the ready smile that would light up her face. But Sybbie wasn't smiling now, instead she was standing there, her face a mask while she debated whether she should stand there or bolt for the nursery.

Thomas smiled. "I once found you mother standing here just like you watching the dancing below."

"You did?"

Thomas nodded. "She was maybe a year or so older than you. She wanted to look at all the beautiful gowns and to listen to the music and she so wanted to dance."

"But she wasn't supposed to be here?" Sybbie's voice was so soft Thomas could barely hear her over the sound of the music.

Thomas chuckled. "No she wasn't and I gather you're not supposed to be either?"

In response Sybbie bowed her head as she slightly shook it. After a moment or so of looking down at the floor, she looked up at Thomas and sheepishly asked "But you won't tell on me will you?"

Thomas' heart broke as he looked at those clear blue eyes and that earnest face so much like her mother's. Lady Sybil had been one of the few people who had always been kind to him and he had mourned her death more than he had ever imagined he was capable of.

"Of course not."

Sybbie grinned at him and his heart melted. "Could I stay here just a little bit longer?"

"I'd say that's not up to me but I won't tell anyone." Thomas turned and stepped on the top step.

"Thomas?" Sybbie cried out causing him to stop and turn around to face her once more.

"Daddy says I'm a lot like my mommy."

Thomas nodded.

"But he didn't know her when she was my age."

Again Thomas nodded. "She was much older when he came to work here."

"Would you talk to me about her sometime? I mean about when she was my age?"

His smile deepened. "Your mother was the first child I ever cared for. I'd be happy to talk about her."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews. I'm thinking of doing a couple of more chapters with Thomas and Sybil and/or Sybbie.**

 **January 1904**

He entered the library carrying a tray filled with plates of dainty sandwiches and small slices of cakes. As he set the tray on the table he looked at the plates containing three different kinds of sandwiches. His mouth watered at the sight of the salmon sandwiches, the wafer like slices of raw smoked salmon topped with a sprig of dill and arranged so prettily on the thin bread spread with a layer of crème fraiche. For their tea in the servants hall, there would be no such fancy sandwiches, certainly not smoked salmon, not even the egg and watercress nor he wasn't sure what the third sandwich was on diagonally cut dark bread, not unless there were some leftovers from these plates.

He was arranging the small plates of sandwiches on the table set for tea along with the two small plates of cake slices when she bounded into the room. He didn't need to turn his head to see, he knew by the sounds that it was ten year old Lady Sybil. While her sisters would walk quietly, Lady Sybil often ran or jumped or, like today, skipped into a room.

"Oh Thomas" she called out breathlessly. "I have the most wonderful news."

He turned his head to look at her and smiled. While so many of those who knew him found him so cold and calculating, for indeed he held so many of those around him in contempt, he had a bit of a soft spot for this young lady abandoning his usual jealousy and resentment of those in her position. He certainly didn't feel that way about her older sisters who even as young girls often exhibited the haughtiness so common of the aristocracy. There was something different about this one though, a friendliness of sorts that enabled her to talk to him, to all of them really, as people and not just as servants.

"And just what would be this most wonderful news?"

"Mama says I can come to the Servants Ball!"

Thomas' first reaction was to say something snarly, as if attending the Servants Ball was such a treat, but looking at her wide beaming smile that light up her face and the gleam in her bright blue eyes testament to her belief this was indeed wonderful news, he couldn't be so unkind.

Without waiting for his response she continued cheerfully and enthusiastically, "it's my first ball! I'll get to dress up and to dance."

She paused, looking directly at him. "You will dance with me won't you Thomas?"

He tried to look quite serious. "Well I'm a very good dancer and I-"

"Oh" waving her hand she cut him off "I've been practicing."

"We've been taking dancing lessons." Looking around the room before turning back to him she lowered her voice to almost a whisper. It's really supposed to just be Mary and Edith but I've sorta … well I … I just happen to be in the room too." She giggled which he found surprisingly sweet.

xxx

Dressed in a pale blue silk dress, a hand me down from one of her sisters, her long hair held off her face by a dark blue ribbon that matched the sash of her dress, he had to admit she looked quite lovely and it wasn't hard to see that she'd be a real beauty in a few years. He imagined she'd far outshine either of her sisters not just in physical beauty but in personality too.

When the band struck up a two step number he wandered over to her. "May I have this dance or would you prefer to wait for a slow waltz?" he teased.

She giggled first and then tilted her head up in that way aristocrats so favored reminding. "I can quite manage this."

He had to chuckle. She could turn on that aristocratic snooty voice and manner like her sisters but he thought she was usually just play acting the part.

What she lacked in finesse she certainly made up in enthusiasm. "I think those dance lessons are paying off" he teased her as they moved around the dance floor. "You've only stepped on my toes a few times.

She looked up at him with a smile that matched the sparkle in her eyes. "But I wanted to" she said to him. "It's to keep you alert."

 **January 1919**

With the war just ending a few months ago, so many people thought it was time for things to go back as they were before the war. Probably no one thought that more than his lordship. With all traces of its recent use as a convalescence home gone, Downton Abbey had reverted back to its former self and so for the first time since the war began the Crawleys held the servants ball.

He was so used to seeing her in the long gray dress and white apron of her nursing uniform that it seemed odd to see her in such finery. He had admired her desire to be treated as any of the other nurses, pitching in to help without having to be asked, no task deemed too demeaning that he often forgot of her position. Just as she did with the servants, she had an easy way about her with the patients and he was sure that many left the hospital never realizing their brows had been wiped or their medicines administered or their bed pans had been cleaned by a real Lady.

But seeing her now dressed in the black and silver gown there was no doubt she was Lady Sybil just as there was no doubt the little girl had grown into quite a beauty.

"May I have the honor of this dance Lady Sybil" he said as he stood next to her.

She smiled as she walked with him to the dance floor. "It seems strange not to be called Nurse Crawley by you."

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course I do" she replied. "I mean I'm glad the war is over. But I miss the days of being busy … of being useful."

"Well I'm sure you'll soon find something to occupy your time." His words caused her to pause, a bit of panic appearing on her face before delving into something unreadable. Unprepared for her stopping he stepped on her toe.

Embarrassed at his gaffe he mumbled "I'm sorry my lady."

She shook her head. "It was entirely my fault."

There was a moment of awkward silence between them as they stood there no longer dancing.

"Do you remember my first servants ball?" she asked breaking the silence, her face no longer a mask. "I was so excited."

She smiled at him. "I think I stepped on your toes so many times."

He laughed. "I remember how proud you were of your dancing ability … you told me you had been taking lessons."

Although this _ball_ was supposed to be for the servants, to thank them for their hard work and service for the past year and to give the servants a chance to mingle with the family, as with all things at Downton there were strict protocols to be followed such as a particular order in which staff could ask the family members to dance. Some staff such as the lowly hallboys or lower footmen were not to ask the family at all instead. And there was the protocol that the male servants didn't usually dance a second time with one of the family.

It was that last protocol that Thomas noticed was not being adhered to by the chauffeur. He had seen the way Branson had mooned over Nurse Crawley when he brought her lunch or dinner at the hospital. He had noticed how the chauffeur always seem to know when her shift was over and would be waiting to drive her back to the house even though it was a fairly short walk. But he had never noticed her showing the chauffeur any particular interest. That is until now … there was something about the way she was looking at Branson, laughing with him, the two looking so relaxed as they talked while drinking punch. Surely it just had to be her natural friendliness Thomas thought. Surely it couldn't be anything else …


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I started out writing something for The Crawley Girls but it morphed into this instead. I hope you'll like it. thank you so much for all the lovely reviews.**

"I'd be happy to do that for you Mr. Carson."

A hush fell over the servants hall as all eyes turned to the dark haired man seated at the long table. It wasn't often, if at all, that Thomas volunteered to do something for someone else and when he did most immediately thought he must have some nefarious plan.

But today Thomas didn't have any such intent unless one could call wanting to just get away by one's self for just a bit some unsavory plan. Once upon a time just taking a smoke break would satisfy Thomas but now that O'brien was being quite vile to him he didn't relish hanging around the courtyard just outside the servants entrance for she'd be sure to follow him there.

Although he tried not to show it, Carson was taken aback by Thomas' apparent offer of helpfulness but before he could speak Mrs. Hughes spoke up "That's quite nice of you to offer Thomas and if you could also get some stamps."

"Of course Mrs. Hughes" Thomas smiled at the housekeeper. While he would describe Carson as pompous and overbearing he would never describe Mrs. Hughes in those terms.

It was one of those glorious summer days with a bright blue sky punctuated here and there with billowy clouds and a soft breeze blowing that kept the air from getting too hot. Since he didn't really have any chores demanding his attention, after all it was the small window of time between the servants' lunch and the upstairs tea time when the footmen like him had time for a bit of a rest unless Carson decided the time would be better spent polishing silver serving trays or some such other nonsense, Thomas decided to take a bit of a walk before returning back to the Abbey.

Although the Abbey had glorious grounds, plenty of woodlands and meadows as well as pastures were scattered throughout the property, Thomas thought it was the gardens that were probably the most magnificent part of the estate. Not that as a servant he was permitted to loll about or even stroll among the array of blooming flowers and bushes nor could he remember ever having a reason for being in the gardens, there were plenty of gardeners for that, he never the less sometimes would sneak away for a quick walk in one of the gardens.

Usually he would just walk around the garden, maybe stopping to admire a particular bush or flower, but today he thought he'd sit on one of the benches and have a smoke. He had sometimes done that during the war for when he sat here among such beauty he could forget the horrors he had witness in his short time at the front as well as those he saw daily at the village hospital.

He had taken off his hat for he liked the way the soft breeze brushed his hair and for just a moment he leaned back with his eyes closed.

"So you go further afield than the courtyard for your smoke breaks these days?"

Thomas snapped to attention although the voice was tinged with amusement. "I'm sorry my Lady" he said as he stood up so fast his hat went flying off the bench and he was aware of her giggling as he ran to catch his hat before the breeze took it too far off. He had always thought her throaty giggle was a most delightful sound.

"No it's me that should say I'm sorry for disturbing you" she responded.

She plopped, for really that was the only way to describe it, on the bench and motioned him to also sit. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with her, after all they had spent many hours together at the village hospital during the war, but somehow he wasn't sure about such a display of camaraderie these days. But he was curious of her life since she had left Downton and even more curious of the strange circumstances that had brought her back here. Her husband turning up alone on that dark rainy night had given rise to any number of unsubstantiated rumors of dubious dealings.

"After all Thomas we both are known to flaunt propriety."

He was surprised to hear such talk from her and the expression on his face must have baffled her because she added "I won't tell Carson we shared a bench."

He realized then she meant they were both known to break the rules and not hinting at something more sinister and he was a bit annoyed with himself for misinterpreting her words as he doubted if she was even capable of such malice.

"It is lovely here isn't it?" She smiled as she took in the array of colors, so many shades of blues, reds, pinks, and purples. "I remember as a little girl playing for hours here or even coming here to read a book. I loved the peace and quietness."

He quirked his eyebrow and she shook her head as she once again did that throaty laugh. "I know you're astute Thomas and surely my sisters haven't changed that much."

"Well I don't remember actually seeing you out here. What I do remember is a little girl coming in through the servants hall, or should I say running through the servants hall, stockings torn, splotches of dirt on her face and hands, hair flying every which way and often decorated with leaves and heaven knows what else, muddy-"

"Alright … alright" she laughed as she threw her hand out "I get the picture."

He nodded at her bulging stomach "so you think that one will be like you?"

She ran her hand across her belly and laughed. "Oh Thomas, with the genes she's inheriting from her father and I … I think she'll be a handful."

"So you think it's a girl?"

Her eyes gleamed as she chewed on her lower lip and nodded her head up and down. "I do. I honestly do."

She suddenly closed her eyes, her hand running more vigorously across her belly. "Oh" she murmured.

A moment of panic alarmed Thomas and he stood up as if to hurry away to summon help. "Is it the baby … do you think it's time?" His eyes widened as he looked at her belly and could swear he saw it move.

She chuckled. "No … no it's … oh!"

"I think she's dancing in there" Sybil finally said.

"You really can feel it moving?"

"Definitely. Sometimes she keeps me awake at night dancing."

"Or maybe it's a he and he's practicing kicking a ball."

Sybil shook her head. "No it's a girl. Mrs. Branson says she can tell by the way I'm carrying her."

"So is Mrs. Branson always correct these matters?"

Sybil rolled her eyes. "My mother-in-law always thinks she's correct about any matter."

Before Thomas could comment, Sybil turned to him "Did you know there is a correct way to hold a broom or to wash a pan or to fold a sheet or to tie an apron?"

"Do you think she's ever met Mr. Carson?"

Sybil burst out laughing, a full on belly laugh. "Mr. Carson wouldn't stand a chance with her!"

Wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, Sybil suddenly became quiet before finally speaking so softly he could barely hear her. "I'm sorry she's going to miss the birth. I do trust her knowledge in that area."

She looked once more around the garden. "As lovely as it is here, I do miss my life in Dublin. I miss the freedom I had. I miss …" she stopped as her hand once more rubbed her belly.

She looked up at Thomas. "One thing for sure. Wherever we are … here or …" she shook her head and glanced down at her stomach. "This little one will be able to run freely."

xxxxx

Thomas took a sip of his tea and set the cup back on the table. He looked over the front page of the newspaper that was sitting in front of him on the table. Most of the page was taken up with the disappearance of George Mallory and Andrew Irvine last seen going for the top of Mount Everest.

"Thomas!" the voice was loud enough to rattle his teacup. "Have you seen Miss Sybbie?"

"Why Nanny Phillips the last I saw Miss Sybbie she was in the library reading a book" he spoke without looking up from his paper.

"Reading a book?" the voice sounded incredulous. "The child isn't old enough to read."

Thomas looked up from his newspaper and stared directly at the nanny.

"She likes to look at the pictures and I believe her father has taught her a few words to read."

The nanny glared back at Thomas thinking it was bad enough the child had a father that thought his daughter could do no wrong but she suspected the child also was aided and abetted by this man. She stomped her foot and then turned and clomped up the stairway.

Her footfalls had just faded when the outer doorway burst open and in blew the whirlwind that was Miss Sybbie Branson. It seemed that Miss Sybbie went from sitting to walking with hardly a break for crawling. And once she learned to walk there was no stopping her. She didn't just walk, she bounced, she jumped, she hopped, she ran. She loved to be on the move. That there was so much energy in such a small body was a constant source of amusement, and amazement, to all in the household, not just the family but the servants too.

She broke out in a big smile when she saw Thomas sitting at the table.

"Thomas!" she called. "Do you have a knife?"

Thomas creased his brows as he looked at the rosy red cheeked little girl for he couldn't imagine why she wanted knife. "Ah been running I see."

With her left hand she swept back her hair. With her right hand she held out a two foot long tree branch. "I want to make this into a sword."

Trying not to laugh he asked "And what would you be needing a sword for?"

The child tilted her head back and rolled her bright blue eyes as she took a depth breath and in that moment Thomas thought she couldn't look more like her mother. "All pirates need a sword silly."


	4. Chapter 4

Thomas was tired of listening to the mindless chatter of his coworkers so without a word he left the room deciding on spending his short bit of free time in the fresh air. Without any purpose in mind he found himself on the long gravel drive heading towards the village. He had covered half the distance towards the village when he spotted ahead of him a young child scurrying down the drive.

With his natural curiosity raised, Thomas quickened his pace. His long strides were no match for the much smaller child and he quickly closed the gap between them discovering, much to his surprise, it was Miss Sybbie. He couldn't imagine what the child was doing out here by herself.

"Miss Sybbie" he called out as he drew alongside the little girl.

When she turned to look at him he saw the alarm etched across her face.

"Oh Thomas you won't tell will you?" Her words came out in a rush.

He looked at the innocent face tilted up towards him, the look in her big blue eyes matching the pleading in her voice.

"Well" he paused not sure what to say. He knelt down on one knee to make himself closer to her level. "Where are you hurrying off to?"

She looked around as if worried someone might overhear her although there was no one in sight. "I'm off to the sweet shop."

Then she moved her head a bit closer to him and whispered "Tomorrow is Daddy's birthday."

"Oh" Thomas nodded his head in understanding.

"I made him a drawing that he can put on his office wall but he already has so many of those."

"I'm sure he loves those drawings and you really can't have enough drawings."

"Do you really think so Thomas?"

"I'm sure he loves all of them Miss Sybbie. I know I would."

"But I want to get him a surprise. Every week Donk gives me a few coins for my piggy bank but this week I didn't put all the coins in my bank." She gave him a big grin and then, taking him off guard, began scurrying down the gravel path.

Pulling himself upright, he rushed after her. "So why the hurry?"

She took a deep breath but didn't stop walking. "I have to get back before Mrs. Phillips notices I'm gone."

Thomas chuckled to himself. "Ah … so how did you manage to escape your nanny."

Sybbie stopped walking and stared up at Thomas. "She often falls asleep after lunch and so I waited" she shrugged her little shoulders "and then I …" She didn't finish her sentence before taking off once again.

"I really don't have long before she'll wake up."

Thinking it was best to watch after her he asked "Well do you mind if I go with you?"

"Of course not Thomas" then grinning at him "I'd love the company." This caused him to laugh. He marveled at how she could say things sounding in tone so much like her Aunt Mary but somehow not come across as so uppity or condescending.

"So do you have drawings on your wall Thomas?"

"I'm afraid not."

"But why not?"

"Well I don't have a thoughtful daughter like you."

"Why not?"

"That's just the way it is."

"But …" Whatever Sybbie was going to say remained silent as they arrived at the sweet shop.

Thomas wasn't sure he had ever been in the small shop before. Most of the space was taken up by a glass counter that ran the width of the shop. The three shelves behind the glass contained a variety of chocolates and other sweets as well as a small selection of biscuits. The woman behind the counter was obviously familiar with the little girl because she warmly greeted her. "Hello Miss Branson."

Sybbie smiled as she replied "Hello Mrs. Bantry."

Mrs. Bantry's raised her brow as she then looked at Thomas. "And where's your father today?" she asked Sybbie.

"It's a surprise for Daddy" Sybbie gaily replied. "I'm buying him some sweets for his birthday."

"Ah" Mrs. Bantry smiled. "We have the caramel creams today which I think is one of his favorites.

"Oh yes!" Sybbie replied. She leaned her head against the glass to look closely at the plate of caramel creams. Then noticing the plate of chocolate covered peanuts next them she clapped her hands in glee.

It was then that Thomas noticed the small bag tied around Sybbie's right wrist. Sybbie reached into the bag and pulled out some coins. Lifting her hand with the coins towards Mrs. Bantry she asked "How many can I get with this? Some of the caramel and some of the chocolate peanuts."

Mrs. Bantry had a soft spot for both the little girl and her father who probably came into the shop at least once a week. She filled a small bag with the two kinds of sweets. "What if I tie a nice blue ribbon around the bag so that it looks like a present?"

Sybbie enthusiastically bobbed her head up and down. "That would be wonderful."

"Oh it looks beautiful" Sybbie exclaimed when Mrs. Bantry handed her the bag.

Proudly carrying her bag of sweets Sybbie practically skipped back towards the Abbey. "I think Daddy will be so surprised Thomas."

She looked up at him. "Daddy says it's nice to get surprises."

"Yes I think so too" Thomas replied wistfully. He looked down at the little girl who with her ready smile and curious mind always brought a ray of sunshine into his often bleak world. He might be resentful of the way her father was now an accepted member of the family and enjoying all that entailed but at times he envied him for having this little girl.

xxxxxx

Thomas was sitting at the long table in the servants hall reading the newspaper when he heard the patter of footsteps. He knew before looking up from his newpaper the footsteps belonged to Miss Sybbie.

When he did look up the little girl was standing beside him with her hands behind her back.

"You look rather mysterious today Miss Sybbie" Thomas grinned. "Planning on running away while nanny naps?"

Sybbie shook her head. Then grinning she said "I'm delivering a surprise.

Thomas quirked his eyebrow "Oh?"

Her grin broadening Sybbie moved her hand from behind her back and thrust a piece of paper at Thomas.

He looked at the drawing of two figures, one a man wearing black, one a little girl in a pink dress. They were standing in a field with boldly colored flowers on one side of them and in the upper corner part of a large house.

She leaned in towards him and whispered "It's you and me yesterday on the way to the sweet shop."


End file.
